stargate_exodusfandomcom-20200213-history
UEMC History
The history of the United Earth Space Command Marine Corps begins with the founding of the Continental Marines in 1775 that were established to conduct ship-to-ship fighting, provide shipboard security and assist in the deployment of forces. Over the generations, its mission has evolved with the increasingly changing military doctrine and foreign policy of Earth's government. The Corps of the Royal Marines, the infantry land fighting element of the United Kingdom's Royal Navy, was formed as part of the Naval Service in 1775. However, it can trace its origins as far back as 1664, when English soldiers first went to sea to fight the Dutch as a special unit known as the "Admiral Regiment". Owing to the availability of Marine forces at sea, the past United States Marine Corps served in every conflict in U.S. history. The USMC attained prominence when its theories and practices of amphibious warfare proved prescient, and which ultimately came to form the cornerstone of the Pacific campaign of World War II. It was only by the early 20th century, that the US Marine Corps would become one of the dominant theorist and practitioners of amphibious warfare. The ability for the USMC to respond to regional crises made it an important tool for the American foreign policy. =United States Marine Corps= Continental Marines The United States Marine Corps traces its founding roots to the Continental Marines of the American Revolutionary War. The Continental Congress of the Thirteen Colonies, formed the Continental Marines on 10 November 1775, planning to draw them from among Washington's army in Boston and send the Marines to capture supplies from Halifax, Nova Soctia. However, Washington was unenthusiastic about the plan and suggested the Marines be recruited in New York and Philadelphia instead. As such, Captain Samuel Nicholas was commissioned as the Continental Marines' officer on 28 November 1775. By December 1775, five companies of approximately 300 Marines were raised. While armed, they were not equipped with uniforms. The Marines did not head North as planned, but instead South, for the Caribbean. The five companies joined up with Commodore Esek Hopkins of the Continental Navy's first squadron on its first cruise. Hopkins had ignored his ambitious orders to sweep the southern seas of British vessels, but instead raided the Bahamas for gunpowder for General Washington's army. Nicholas' Marines made an opposed landing and marched on Nassau Town, on the island of New Providence, having seized shot, shells, and cannon. However, a failed attempt at a surprise assault the day before had warned the defenders who then sent off their stock of gunpowder away in the night. Hopkin's and Nicholas's forces sailed back to Rhode Island, were the squadron captured four small, prized ships. The First Squadron finally returned on 8 April 1776, with 7 dead Marines (including Lt. John Fitzpatrick), and four wounded. Nevertheless, Hopkins was disgraced for his defiance of orders while Nicholas was promoted to Major on 25 June and tasked with raising 4 new companies of Marines for 4 new under-construction frigates. Among the newly commissioned Marines was Captain Robert Mullan. On December of 1776, the Marines were tasked to join up with Washington's army at Trenton to slow the British troops southward through New Jersey. Unsure as to what to do with the Marines, Washington added the Marines to a Brigade of Philadelphia militia, who were also dressed in green. Within Captain Mullan's roster, were two black men, Issac and Orange, who were the first recorded black Marines. Though they were unable to arrive in time to affect the battle of Trenton, they assisted however in the decisive American victory at Princeton. The Continental Marines eventually landed and captured Nautilus Island and the Majabagaduce peninsula in the Penobscot Expedition. A group under Navy Captain James Willing left Pittsburgh, traveled down the Ohio, and Mississippi Rivers, and captured a ship and in conjunction with other Continental Marines brought by ships from the Gulf of Mexico, raided British Loyalists on the shore of Lake Ponchartrain. The final official act of the Continental Marines was a mission to escort a stash of French silver crowns on loan from King Louis XVI, from Boston to Philadelphia, to enable the grand opening of the Bank of North America. Toward the end of the Revolutionary war in 1783, both the Continental Navy and Marines were disbanded. In all, there were approximately 131 Colonial Marine officers and possibly around 2,000 enlisted Continental Marines. However, there were several Marine individuals who were enlisted for the few remaining American naval vessels. The Marine organization would not be re-created until 1798. Despite this gap between the disbandment of the Continental Marines and the establishment of the official U.S. Marine Corps, the Marines worldwide celebrated 10 November 1775 as the Marine Corps Birthday. This is traditional in practice by also the British and Netherlands Royal Marines. Foundation of the Marine Corps In the preparation of the Quasi-War with France, United States Congress created the United States Navy and the United States Marine Corps. The "Act to provide a Naval Armament" on March 18, 1794 authorized new construction of frigates for the war, which specified the numbers of Marines required for each frigate. The Marines were enlisted by the War Department as early as August 1797 for service on board the frigates. Daniel Carmick and Lemuel Clerk were commissioned Marine Lieutenants on May 5 of 1798. Under the "Act for establishing and organizing a Marine Corps", signed on 11 July 1798 by President John Adams, the Marine Corps was to consist of a battalion of 500 privates who were to be led by a major and a complement of officers and NCO's. The next day, William W. Burrows was appointed Major of the Marine Corps. In the Quasi-War, Marines aboard the USS Constitution conducted raids in the waters of Hispaniola against the French and Spanish forces, making their first of many landings in Haiti. Among much of the equipment Burrows inherited was a stock of leftover blue uniforms with red trim, the basis for the modern "dress blues". When the capital was moved to Washington D.C. in June 1800, Burrows was appointed Lieutenant Colonel Commandant of the Marine Corps; the first official Commandant. Burrows selected the land between 8th and 9th, and G and I streets for the new Marine Barracks, which are in service to this day. Burrows also founded the Marine Band, which debuted at the President's House on 1 January 1801 and has since played for every presidential inauguration. One of the Marines most famous of actions during this period occured in the First Barbary War (1801-1805) when William Eaton and First Lieutenant Presley O'Bannon led a group of eight Marines and 300 Arab and European mercenaries in an attempt to capture Tripoli. Though they only made it as far as Derna, Tripoli has become immortalized in the Marines' Hymn and the Mameluke sword carried by Marine officers. On May 1811, 2 officers and 47 Marines established an advanced base on Cumberland Island, Georgia to be used for actions against pirates in Spanish Florida and captured Fernandina in Spanish Florida on 18 March 1812. They also occupied it until May 1813. This was the first peacetime overseas base of the United States. Civil War 19th Century 1900s Service Marines in World War I Marine Operations in World War II Korean War Vietnam War Operation Desert Storm Bosnian War Stargate Operations War on Terrorism Operation Enduring Freedom Operation Iraqi Freedom Operation Afghani Freedom Atlantis Expedition Off-World Operations Operation Terra Earth's Defense =Royal Marine Corps= During World War I Between the World Wars World War II After 1945 Stargate Recruitment Joint Force Operations